starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джереми Бирнбаум/Галерея
Опенинг Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic Con Preview Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Season 2 Group Shot.png Первый сезон Monster Arm S1E5 Sensei introduces Jeremy Birnbaum.png S1E5 Jeremy Birnbaum in a cloak.png S1E5 Jeremy jumps out of the cloak.png S1E5 Jeremy ready to rumble.png S1E5 Jeremy walks onto the mat.png S1E5 Jeremy tells his mom to shut it.png S1E5 Jeremy says "that's not fair".png S1E5 Sensei "pretty cool, right?".png S1E5 Monster arm grabs Jeremy.png S1E5 Marco slams Jeremy on the floor.png S1E5 Marco swings Jeremy around.png S1E5 Tournament audience in shock.png S1E5 Jeremy swung over sensei's head.png S1E5 Jeremy swung into trophy shelf.png S1E5 Jeremy shoved through ceiling.png S1E5 Marco defeats Jeremy.png S1E5 Monster arm grabs Jeremy again.png S1E5 Monster arm tells Marco to finish Jeremy.png S1E5 Monster arm tells Marco to eat Jeremy's bowels.png S1E5 Not my bowels! I love my bowels!.png S1E5 Monster arm prepares to eat Jeremy.png S1E5 You ARE a bad influence!.png S1E5 Monster arm towers over Marco.png S1E5 Monster arm flings Jeremy away.png S1E5 Jeremy flies into heavy punching bag.png S1E5 Jeremy lies on dojo floor.png S1E5 Jeremy gloats about Marco's broken arm.png S1E5 Jeremy celebrates his win.png S1E5 Gold knuckles falls out of Jeremy's glove.png S1E5 Jeremy "Brass? They're gold".png S1E5 Sensei disqualifies Marco and Jeremy.png S1E5 Jeremy walks off in anger.png S1E5 Jeremy's parents congratulate him.png S1E5 I wish I could fight you, Mom.png S1E5 Jeremy's mom afraid of him.png Cheer Up, Star S1E7 Jeremy appears behind Marco.png S1E7 Marco "not today, Jeremy".png S1E7 Jeremy harasses Marco.png S1E7 Marco "I said not today!".png S1E7 Marco stomps his foot down.png S1E7 Marco breaks Jackie's skateboard.png S1E7 Jeremy enjoys Marco's misery.png S1E7 Jackie rolls away on half of a skateboard.png S1E7 Jeremy "my work here is done".png Freeze Day S1E17 Frozen Jeremy.png The Banagic Incident S1e21_you_must_learn_to_channel_what_is_deep_inside_you.png S1e21 and here we have marco diaz.png S1e21 jeremy using the girlfriend card against marco.png S1e21 trying to channel my emotions.png S1e21_you_did_it.png Второй сезон Trickstar S2E29 Preston Change-O doing a ring trick.png S2E29 Jeremy Birnbaum scoffing at Preston.png S2E29 Jeremy skeptical of Preston's magic.png S2E29 Preston Change-O challenging Jeremy.png S2E29 Preston reaches behind Jeremy's ear.png S2E29 Preston pulls out a large silver coin.png S2E29 Preston sucks some party guests' joy.png S2E29 Some party guests have watery eyes.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'tell your mom I said hi'.png S2E29 Jeremy Birnbaum 'hi, Mom'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly calls out to Jeremy.png S2E29 Jeremy Birnbaum sad 'who cares?'.png S2E29 Jeremy Birnbaum tosses his large coin away.png S2E29 Jeremy crying on Sensei's front lawn.png All Belts are Off S2E37 Marco and karate class watching the video.png S2E37 Dojo Sensei pauses the video.png S2E37 Sensei address his class of karate students.png S2E37 Marco and students listen to their sensei.png S2E37 Sensei chooses Jeremy to represent the dojo.png S2E37 Jeremy shocked by Sensei's decision.png S2E37 Sensei dismissing the karate class.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum laughing at Marco.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum taunting Marco.png S2E37 Jeremy taunts Marco in the showers.png S2E37 Jeremy leaves his house with butlers.png S2E37 Marco Diaz spying on Jeremy Birnbaum.png S2E37 Jeremy and hipster looking at 100-dollar bill.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum 'that's a Benjamin'.png S2E37 Bearded hipster 'how many vinyls I could buy'.png S2E37 Bearded hipster 'I'm going in'.png S2E37 Bearded hipster flinches from the slime's smell.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum 'pretty rank, huh?'.png S2E37 Bearded hipster approaching the 100-dollar bill.png S2E37 Bearded hipster becoming green with disgust.png S2E37 Bearded hipster 'glued this to the ground'.png S2E37 Bearded hipster 'what kind of a sick joke is this?'.png S2E37 Bearded hipster's glasses slip off his face.png S2E37 Bearded hipster's glasses covered in slime.png S2E37 Bearded hipster throwing away his glasses.png S2E37 Bearded hipster scootering away upset.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum calls out to his butler.png S2E37 Butler drops more slime on the 100-dollar bill.png S2E37 Marco Diaz recording Jeremy on his phone.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'I'm collecting evidence here'.png S2E37 Marco 'recording all of Jeremy's bad behavior'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'this is justice!'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz walking through Jeremy beads.png S2E37 Marco Diaz looking at the dojo interior.png S2E37 Echo Creek Dojo decorated with Jeremy's face.png S2E37 Marco Diaz getting more frustrated.png S2E37 Marco looking at animatronic Jeremy statue.png S2E37 Marco Diaz approaching his sensei again.png S2E37 Marco Diaz presenting his phone to Sensei.png S2E37 Marco talking with his sensei.png S2E37 Sensei 'they are excellent'.png S2E37 Marco Diaz 'I want to show you'.png S2E37 Recording of Jeremy on Marco's phone.png S2E37 Marco Diaz having second thoughts.png S2E37 Marco Diaz feeling ashamed of himself.png S2E37 Marco Diaz putting his phone away.png S2E37 Marco Diaz respects his sensei's decision.png S2E37 Sensei 'Grandmaster's gonna be here any minute'.png S2E37 Marco and Sensei see the Grandmaster.png S2E37 Sensei bowing to the Grandmaster.png S2E37 Grandmaster 'it is by the will of karate'.png S2E37 Sensei in awe of the Grandmaster's words.png S2E37 Jeremy's butlers holding his breakaway banner.png S2E37 Jeremy jumps through the breakaway paper.png S2E37 Jeremy bowing to Sensei and Grandmaster.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum 'what a huge honor it is'.png S2E37 Jeremy 'for all of you to watch me perform'.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum tossing away his cape.png S2E37 Jeremy's cape lands on a man's face.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum begins his demonstration.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum in the spotlight.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum performing a high kick.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum tells the crowd to applaud.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum continues his performance.png S2E37 Jeremy tells his mom to take his picture.png S2E37 Mrs. Birnbaum taking pictures of Jeremy.png S2E37 Jeremy doing karate with a fellow student.png S2E37 Jeremy sweeps his fellow student's leg.png S2E37 Jeremy standing over his fellow student in victory.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum 'I'm not done'.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum being a showboat.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum continues to showboat.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum hears Grandmaster snoring.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum 'I wasn't even done'.png S2E37 Grandmaster 'Grandmaster gets the gist'.png S2E37 Jeremy upset Grandmaster doesn't know his name.png S2E37 Marco and Sensei leaving the dojo together.png S2E37 Jeremy Birnbaum all alone in the dojo.png S2E37 Jeremy's butler trying to cheer him up.png S2E37 Jeremy's butler carries him out of the dojo.png Постеры TBI_evonfreeman.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей